


Chess

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003), Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: AU, April Showers Challenge 2011
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-02-10
Updated: 2003-02-10
Packaged: 2017-10-18 12:43:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/189001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aragorn challenges Boromir to a game of strip chess. FirstTime!Fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chess

   
   
"I'm bored."  
   
Boromir looked up sharply at Aragorn's words. It had been a slow day and the king and his steward were relaxing in the former's personal library. Boromir had been quite content to curl up in his favorite chair and read a history, but it seemed Aragorn was not so willing. With a half-sigh, Boromir put the book down on the closest table and turned completely to face Aragorn. "What do you wish to do, then?"  
   
"I don't know." Aragorn paced over to the ornate cabinet which housed a small collection of wine skins and poured himself and Boromir a glass of wine. He handed one crystal goblet to his steward and drank quickly from his own.  
   
"You are going to have to be more specific, sire, if you wish to see any clear results." Boromir stroked the stem absently as he sipped the old wine, running a finger over its delicate carvings and inlaid markings. Seven stars studded the stem while the White Tree adorned the base, and the coat of arms of the monarchy graced the bowl of the glass. Boromir always felt self-conscious drinking from such magnificence and history. "I am willing to entertain you as needed, but you have to tell me what it is you wish for me to do."  
   
A fey look came into Aragorn's eye suddenly but vanished just as quickly. Boromir shifted uncomfortably, wondering what he had just gotten himself into. Aragorn was in an unusual mood, Boromir noted. There was no predicting him when he was like this. Not even the King's Steward could hazard a guess.  
   
"Chess."  
   
"My lord?"  
   
"We're going to play chess." Aragorn's voice was surprisingly uncertain considering that they played chess at least once a week. Aragorn sounded almost frightened that Boromir would refuse.  
   
"What's the excitement in that, Aragorn? You never fail to beat me at it." Not through any lack of trying on Boromir's part, of course. He had left Aragorn win once, just once. After that, he had tried his best to win, but to no avail.  
   
"Ah, but this is different," the fey look was back in Aragorn's eye as he knelt between Boromir's legs and took his hands between his own. "You can say 'no' to this if you wish."  
   
"To what, Aragorn?"  
   
"Whoever loses has to do whatever the winner wants."  
   
'Anything the winner wants? Oh, Aragorn, you have no idea how tempting that kind of offer is,' Boromir quashed the thought quickly. Aragorn didn't think of him that way. "Why do I get the feeling that this is not going to be something covered by the fealty oath?"  
   
"Strip chess."  
   
Boromir's breath caught in his throat and he froze for several seconds, wondering if he had heard Aragorn correctly. Had Aragorn guessed his deepest desire and was trying to embarras his steward? No, Aragorn, even drunk on more than wine, would never do such a thing, would never be so sadistic.  
   
"Say something, Boromir," Aragorn prompted, close to panic. What if he plan didn't work? What if Boromir was more protective of his king's virtue than the king himself?  
   
"Tell me the rules."  
   
Aragorn sighed in relief and pulled himself to his feet, all the while grinning uncontrollably at his steward. "Every piece you lose, you drop one article of clothing. Check counts for two articles of clothing. The first one naked is the loser."  
   
"And the outcome of the game itself?"  
   
"Has no bearing on the ultimate winner or loser."  
   
Boromir watched as Aragorn moved to get the chessboard. "So I could conceivably win this time?"  
   
"Conceivably," Aragorn allowed, determined to play worse than usual. 'Twouldn't do for Boromir to be the only one stripping.  
   
"A chance to win? Then I shall have to work hard on distracting you."  
   
That wouldn't be that hard. All he would have to do was take his shirt off and Aragorn would be so distracted he would forfeit. "You do yourself a disservice. You are a far better player than you allow yourself to think."  
   
"I have yet to beat you, and you are the only mark against which I measure myself."  
   
"I think I'm touched." Aragorn grinned and took the carved chess set out of its case.  
   
Boromir reddened slightly and twisted his seal of office on his finger nervously. It was impossible for Aragorn to be drunk on only one glass of wine, but Boromir resolved not to take advantage of his king's even slightly-inebriated state. He had waited this long for Aragorn; he could wait the rest of his life. Even if Aragorn *had* suggested that they strip in front of each other. It didn't mean that Aragorn was trying to seduce him. Nope.  
   
"Boromir." Aragorn said as he brought the chessboard into the sitting area, along with the skin of red wine. "Do you want black or white?"  
   
Boromir accepted the proferred bottle and topped off his own glass before refilling Araogrn's. It wouldn't do for him to look too willing to get Aragorn drunk. It was a temptation he didn't need. "You can have the first move."  
   
"You're that eager to see me naked?"  
   
More than you could even imagine. "Lets just say determined to beat you. And don't joke." Not about that. Never about that.  
   
"As you wish, my lord Steward," Aragorn took a seat across the table from Boromir and began to study the board. It wouldn't do to let Boromir win too obviously, and it definity wouldn't do to play so agressivly that Boromir would be naked in a matter of minutes. Though that *was* a lovely image. Aragorn put his hand out slowly, watching Boromir's eyes.. It would be too easy to fall back into his regular chess routine and he cautioned himself form appearing too cold. He was trying to seduce his steward, not frighten him. Taking a sip of his wine, Aragorn made his first move.  
   
Boromir smiled ferally and immediatly took Aragorn's pawn and Aragorn almost grinned in delight. So Boromir *did* want to see him naked. Winking at his Steward, Aragorn lifted the winged crown off his head and placed it next to the wine bottle.  
   
Boromir pouted, surveying the many layers of clothing Aragorn wore. At this rate, Boromir would be Aragorn's age by the time he finally got to see Aragorn's skin. "Your move, my liege."  
   
Soon the floor around the two chairs was thick with clothing. Two doublets, a pair of boots, two pairs of matching gauntlets, a jerkin, two cloaks, various tunics, and a cord that had held back Boromir's hair were strewn across the room. The sword belts and signs of office had been placed on the wine table, but had been removed none the less. Boromir was down to his undertunic and leggings, while Aragorn had those as well as his boots.  
   
Boromir studied the board before him, trying to ignore the tingling feeling in every limb of his body. The wine skin was almost empty and Aragorn had fetched another one. He normally enjoyed the feeling, but now it was only distracting him from trying to get Aragorn out of his clothes. He had only a knight, two rooks, and his queen left. His king was huddling behind his queen, trying to evade Aragorn's combined forces. There wasn't much left, and his only hope lay in putting Aragorn in check. That way they would be even. His growing erection also wasn't helping his logic process. If he moved his queen opposite Aragorn's traveler, that would leave his king open to attack from Aragorn's knight. But it would also put Aragorn in check, making him have to move his king before beginning any assault. Boromir's eyes widened as he realized how his pieces had come to be arranged. He could...  
   
"Why does the board so amuse you, Boromir?"  
   
Boromir looked up and scowled at Aragorn. "I would thank you not to interupt my thought process, my liege. Unlike you, some of us are intent on winning." But, perhaps he *should* let Aragorn win. Perhaps he should see how far Aragorn was willing to take this. Perhaps he should see what Aragorn had planned.  
   
"All the more reason for me to distract you."  
   
"You wear too many clothing," Boromir growled as he moved his rook. "Boots count as one."  
   
Aragorn puzzled over that for a moment and then shrugged. "As you wish." He leaned down and unlaced his boots quickly. They too joined the pile of disgarded garments. Aragorn felt a hand catch in his hair as he sat back up and before he realized it, Boromir's lips were pressed to his own. Boromir's tongue darted out and invaded Aragorn's pliant mouth. Aragorn moaned in anticipation, but Boromir only grinned against his lord and moved back into his chair. Aragorn groaned and opened his eyes.  
   
"Your move."  
   
Aragorn had the sudden urge to physically wipe that look off his steward's face. "I know."


End file.
